


Amantes de cabello castaño.

by niikys-lab (Justalittlewriter)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi es un tsundere, Conozcan a mi OT3, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Polyamory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlewriter/pseuds/niikys-lab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y Akashi pensaba que ambos eran un gran par de adorables idiotas cada vez que los veía reír por ese estúpido programa norteamericano al que él no le veía gracia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amantes de cabello castaño.

Según Fukuda, Kōki tenía una hermosa y sincera sonrisa.  
Para Furihata, la risa de Hiroshi era la mejor serenata que alguien podría dedicarle.  
Y Akashi pensaba que ambos eran un gran par de adorables idiotas cada vez que los veía reír por ese estúpido programa norteamericano al que él no le veía gracia. 

— **Porque, verán, el matrimonio es igual que una naranja.** —Dijo el hombre calvo a su clase, tomando la naranja de su escritorio—.  **Primero está la piel.** —Acercó su rostro a la fruta, mirándola con deseo—.  **Luego la dulce, dulce pulpa.** —Y sin más, zambulló su cara en la naranja, devorándola ruidosamente.  
— **Yo no lo entiendos.** —Dijo el hindú de la clase, mirándolo extrañado.  
— **¡Si quisiera ver un hombre comer naranjas, hubiera tomado clases de comer naranjas!** —Se quejó el escocés, indignado por el comportamiento del protagonista, para luego dar paso a un cambio de escena.  
— **Comer una naranja es como llevar un buen matrimonio.** —Explicó el pequeño anciano a su clase, elevando una naranja.  
— **¡Ya cómete la maldita naranja!** —El abuelo Simpson golpeó con indignación la mesa.   
  
Y ahí estaban otra vez cuando Seijūrō llegó esa tarde después del entrenamiento, acurrucados en el sofá bajo una gran manta para refugiarse del frío de Kioto y riendo por esa serie sin sentido.  
El pelirrojo suspiró, dejando los zapatos y caminando hacia el sofá para acurrucarse con ellos.  
— **Sigo sin verle la gracia a ese programa.** —Rodó los ojos, tapándose con la manta él también. Ambos castaños lo miraron, sorprendidos al no haberlo oído llegar—.  **Y jamás lo haré.** —Finalizó, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Furihata, que recostaba la suya en el hombro de Fukuda, que estiró su brazo para abrazar la cintura de Akashi con él, rozándola en el proceso y provocando una pequeña e inconsciente risa de parte del pelirrojo.  
Hiroshi y Kōki se miraron por una décima de segundo, y, en cuanto Seijūrō estuvo a punto de negar el haberse estado riendo, ambos lo dejaron tumbado en el sofá,  para atacarlo a cosquillas hasta que suplicase.  
  
— **Ya… Basta…** —Siguió riendo sin control Akashi, luego de cinco minutos sus abdominales le dolían y estaba comenzando a picarle la garganta. Sin embargo, ambos castaños seguían haciéndole cosquillas.  
— **Bien… Bien, ya está.** —Terminaron de reír Kōki y Hiroshi, luego de haber liberado a su novio y mientras éste intentaba recuperar el aliento.  
— **Me las pagarán.** —Prometió Seijūrō, poniéndose de pie—.  **Ya lo verán.** —Fue lo último que dijo, antes de irse a su habitación y comenzar con su plan de venganza.  
  
Un rato más tarde los castaños llegaron a la habitación y se acostaron, uno a cada lado del pelirrojo.  
— **Aún no los perdono.** —Dijo sin abrir los ojos, pero aceptando los dos pares de brazos que lo rodearon.  
— **Buenas noches Sei, te amo.** —Furihata besó su frente con una pequeña sonrisa y cerró sus ojos.  
— **También te amo, Kōki.** —Fukuda besó su hombro y él resopló—.  **Buenas noches Hiroshi, ya no te detesto tanto.  
** El más alto solo rió, acercándose aún más al pelirrojo.  
— **También te amo, Akashi.** —Besó su mejilla y se dispuso a dormir, satisfecho con el hecho de haber logrado que Akashi riera y se ruborizara en la misma noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Estos tres van a matarme un día de estos.


End file.
